End of Endurance
by NomicallySmart
Summary: Orchid been there for him through everything, but he still drooled over Astrid. After a terrible misunderstanding, Astrid reported to Hiccup that Orchid was dead! He didn't even ask about a funeral, he just got on Toothless and flew his sorrows away. When Hiccup found out Orchid was alive, and Orchid found out he didn't even question her "death", she bolted.


**Author's note**

 **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, and I would really appreciate some feedback. This is a one shot containing a non-canon ship, and if that offends you, then it's best that you don't read this. But if that's ok by you, then please leave a review, let me know what I did well, and what can improve. I'm really just looking for critiquing on my skill, my OC aside. I would like to write a longer fanfiction in the future, about how my character affects the movie's plot. Would you guys be interested? Let me know! And would it be better to rewrite the whole movie, or just write out the scenes that my character makes changes too?**

 **Now with that out of the way, onto the story!**

* * *

She ran and ran, leaves and twigs whipping at her legs. She looked over-head at the dense canopy. Did her eyes deceive her? She could have sworn that she saw a sleek silhouette, juxtaposed against the big bright moon. She ran faster.

The moonlight did very little to reveal the forest floor. Consequently, she lost her footing to a large, twisted tree branch that was sprawled across the ground. The dark figure she saw before descended behind her, the branch snapping at its sturdy feet, reduced to splinters. A young boy clambered down from the back of his dragon steed and hurried to her side.

"Orchid! Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out to help her.

She slapped his hand away with contempt, in the same way a dragon might slap away an eel when offered.

"Leave me alone Haddock!" She seethed. Obviously she did NOT wish to speak to the likes of him.

The boy stood back, alarmed. It wasn't every day that your life long best friend became your worst enemy. The out-right wrath in her eyes was so foreign to him. In the past, Orchid had passed out gentle smiles as if she had a reservoir of love and compassion, even to those who wanted nothing to do with her.

"Please don't leave Orchid." He pleaded with her.

She stood up and brushed herself off, then proceeded to briskly get as far away from the dragon rider as her legs would carry her. "I'm getting off this island no matter what you say Hiccup."

Poor, confused Hiccup scrapped his mind for excuses, anything to make Orchid stay. His greatest friend couldn't just abandon him. The final round of dragon training was tomorrow, and he had discovered THE Dragon's Nest!

He chose the wrong words.

"Orchid, I need you he-"

"You _what_?" she scoffed. "No Hiccup! You didn't need me when you were off training Toothless every day without even telling me! And you especially didn't need me when you were in the clouds, making out with your _girlfriend_! Did I mention that you didn't need me when you decided to give Astrid the first ride on Toothless? And it seems apparent to me you didn't need me when you never came to look for me even when _she_ told you I was DEAD!"

Hiccup only just realized she was nearly sobbing. He felt his throat clench, and his eyes began to burn with tears. He had no idea until now how much misery he had been causing his precious companion. He had just discovered that she was still alive, but rather then rejoicing, he was tarnishing her benign eyes. How could he have been so stupid?

"Orchid, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

She sneered. "There are a lot of things you don't seem to know." This only added to his confusion and pain.

"What do you mean?"

Presently, she found herself regretting her remark. She hadn't exactly imagined she would bring up such an endearing topic in a situation like this. She lowered her gaze, she couldn't stand looking at him right now.

"Orchid?" he whispered. She bit her lips to stifle a sob.

He moved closer to her, until they weren't even a foot apart. "What else don't I know?"

She looked up at him, something replacing the anger in her eyes.

"Don't you get it?" she said. "I love you."


End file.
